


Green and gold chaining you down (set me free)

by Moonlight_Blue_Rose



Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Gen, Whumptober 2020, body control, stop please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_Blue_Rose/pseuds/Moonlight_Blue_Rose
Summary: Whumptober2020: Prompt 6 (Stop, please)No, stop it. Please, stop. I don’t want to hurt him. Not again, never again.
Relationships: Gilbert Nightray & Oz Vessalius
Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947574
Kudos: 12
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Green and gold chaining you down (set me free)

**Author's Note:**

> This is Gil's pov from ch 7.

“Now there’s a good boy, Gilbert. Give young master a good working over so it’s easier for me to take him away.”

He feels the strings digging into him, pulling him up and he starts walking towards Oz. A hit and then his hand was wrapped tightly around a slender neck and Gil remembers Oz who was bigger than him, bright and kind, and wonders when he grew up big enough to easily break his master’s neck.

They fall and Oz’s struggle messes up his shirt and Oz stills with wide eyes looking at his scar and Gil doe _sn’t want this to continue-_

“What’s wrong? Doesn’t it take you back?”

_No! He doesn’t want to say this, he doesn’t he doesn’t he doesn’t!_

He can see the strength leaving this small boy beneath him _(so strange, Oz was always bigger than him, bigger than life, his endless sunny sky)_ and his eyes lose their glow, turning into dark muddy pools. Gilbert presses his gun to Oz’s chest, right above his beating heart.

 _No, stop it. Please, stop._ _I don’t want to hurt him. Not again, never again._

“I so wanted to believe in your ‘absolute’.”

Oz then takes the gun to his neck and his eyes are the poisonous green Gil remembers from that day years ago, in the calm afternoon, along with Oz’s beautiful and unsettling smile. And it’s the _same_ , weary and tired, full of painted understanding and acceptance.

_Stop, please. I finally got him back. I don’t want to lose him again-!_

Oz helps him pull the trigger and –

The bullet hits Zwei, he can feel the blood run down his hand and Oz is alive. The phantom feeling of the strings pulling him around like a little useless puppet lingers but with Oz’s heart still beating, Gilbert can finally breathe again.


End file.
